Namorita (Marvel Comics)
' Namorita Prentiss' was born when her mother was artificially impregnated by a scientist with her own clone who had been infused with genes from Atlantis' greatest heroes. After growing up, Namorita joined the New Warriors. Powers and Abilities Powers Human/Atlantean Physiology: Namorita's powers come from her being a hybrid of Atlantean (Homo mermanus) and human mutant (Homo superior). *''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' Namorita's body is especially adapted for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures. Her hybrid physiology allows her to survive indefinitely underwater or on lnand, though she does still need occasional contact with water while on land to survive. **''Aquatic Healing:'' If injured, Namorita's body can heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human and most Atlanteans. Her accelerated healing is at its peak while she is submerged in water and diminishes the longer she is out of contact with water or if she is completely dry. **''Aquatic Vision:'' She possesses highly developed vision to see clearly in murky ocean depths. **''Acute Hearing:'' Namorita has sensitive hearing to hear through the ocean waters. **''Amphibious Breathing:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namorita can also breathe on land indefinitely without the aid of breathing devices. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita is superhumanly strong. While immersed in water, she is capable of lifting 75 tons, although prolonged surface activity can reduce her strength by 33% or lower. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Namorita can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed is greatest, however, while swimming. **''Superhuman Swimming'' *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Namorita's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namorita's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declines the longer she is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where she only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Namorita's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Namorita's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Namorita's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human and most other Atlanteans. She can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, though it is still possible for her to be injured. *''Extended Longevity:'' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Flight: Namorita possesses vestigial wings on both of her ankles by which she seems to fly. As these tiny wings are insufficient to keep her aloft, it has been theorized that her flight capacity is a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assist in the process of steering her flight. Mental Detection: Namorita can sense when her cousin, Namor, is in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. Electricity Absorption Offensive Secretion (formerly): Namorita was capable of secreting corrosive acid or paralyzing toxins from her hands. Aquatic Animal Mimicry (formerly): Namorita had the ability to change her skin color as camouflage; the effect was so convincing that it seemed as thought she could actually become invisible. This is evidence that she possessed Namor's ability to mimic the abilities of sea animals. *''Camouflage'' Abilities Combat: Namorita has been trained in Atlantean combat methods. Trilingualism: She is fluent in the English, Atlantean, and Lemurian languages. Relatives *Elanna (ancestor) *Tanas (ancestor) *Zartra (ancestor) *Orrek (ancestor) *Stegor (ancestor) *Kamuu (ancestor) *Harran (ancestor) *Kalen (ancestor) *Ossem (ancestor) *Balaal (ancestor) *Thallo (great-great-great-grandfather) *Immanu (great-great-grandfather) *Thakorr (great-grandfather) *Korra (great-grandmother) *Aquaria Neptunia (mother, genetic template) *Talan (legal father) *Betty Dean-Prentiss (adoptive mother) *Daka (great-uncle) *Fen (great-aunt) *Leonard McKenzie (great-uncle by marriage) *Namor McKenzie (first cousin once removed) *Byrrah (first cousin once removed) *Dara (first cousin once removed) *Arkus (first cousin once removed) *Seth (first cousin once removed) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Human Mutants Category:Atlanteans Category:Marvel Comics: Human Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Atlanteans